The Plan
by UchihaObsession
Summary: Dreams can become true .Ask Itachi. ItaNaru Yaoi/ Twoshot/ Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Me own nothing, I swear

Disclaimer : Me own nothing, I swear.

A/N: Okay so this is a One-shot and will probably stay that way, unless I have another weird idea for it…hmmmm….we'll see.

As usual, Please review cuz I like to know what people think of my stories be it good or bad I'll take both. But if it's bad tell me why plz not just "me no like".

Ah and English is not my first language so if you see a mistake, I assure you it was just that a mistake, so plz let me know.

Okay Enjoy….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_He was moving over him as if it was the last ride of his life. __His sweaty hair plastered against his face giving him a slight feminine look. The dark-haired man beneath him would have believed he was a girl if it wasn't for the member he was currently stroking, making the younger one gasp and arch more above him._

_He could see the muscles rippling under that expanse of golden skin, bared just for his pleasure, and smirked before grabbing the yellow haired man's hips, and suddenly pinning him to the bed without even breaking his rhythm._

_He forced himself to stop for a moment, pulling away slightly, to admire his work (and maybe to be a little sadistic too)._

_The boy under him whimpered and clenched around the member inside him, trying to coerce the black haired man into moving again. He opened his eyes and black clashed with blue. The raven smirked and the golden skinned man flushed and looked away._

_Raven moved again, making the younger one moan and writhe and cling to him as he pounded his prostate with deadly accuracy. Soon, the young one __became louder, repeating the other man's name as if praying to be given mercy. Raven smirked, and knowing he was close too, bent over the young one and uttered a simple command against his lips_

"_Come"_

Itachi woke up glaring. Not that it was unusual, mind you, but this time his mind was definitely set on killing someone first thing in the morning. The question was who? The brat who was haunting his dreams night after night leaving him to take care of painful and throbbing matters on his own, or the fool who was still banging on his door and screaming something he didn't manage to understand while being preoccupied by the aforementioned problem. He glared a little more and could have sworn he heard a yelp coming from the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Leader is sending us out. We have to leave in an hour" It was his partner, Kisame, and if he didn't need him for missions he would have killed, or at least tortured him, for interrupting his dream.

"Fine". He left it at that knowing Kisame would know not to disturb him until departure.

He sighed again and got up from bed, wincing slightly and went strait to relieve his problem.

He found Kisame, an hour later, stuffing his face (there was no other way to describe his eating habit) and they left the base, Kisame blabbering about a thing or another while Itachi tried to look like he was listening.

On their way back, he decided to contemplate the situation and find a way to get rid of these dreams. Kisame, it seemed, was talking again so he could do a little thinking while walking.

His dreams had started a month ago, and it seemed that the more time passed, the more they became vivid. At first, he could only see shadows and feel hands touching him, but now it was just a full blown wet dream he was having every night, waking up unsatisfied and aching.

He didn't understand why he was dreaming of the Jinchuuriki, especially not these kind of dreams, after all, he was just a mission, a stepping stone in his quest with the Akatsuki.

But the more he thought about it, the more interested he became in the little fox.

Power was probably what was making him react to him, after all the boy was storing in his body the most powerful creature ever known to humankind, and he was doing a good job of keeping it locked in too. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that maybe, just maybe, he knew that it was his consciousness trying to annoy his brother a little more, since he was sure Sasuke would kill the both before allowing these kind of things to happen between Naruto and Itachi, but he liked to thing that it was for more Shinobi-like reasons (denial I tell you)

"-and I realized I was eating freaking sushi-". He nodded to Kisame, who, he saw was turning a little green and said

"Return to the main base alone, I will be there shortly"

"Want me to wait for you?"

The glare he received was answer enough, so he just turned around and left without another word.

Itachi was now alone, eyes narrowed, and smirk in place, he turned toward Konoha and walked confidently. His dreams would cease, he would see to it personally.

He had a plan.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was having a good day, really he was.

Okay, so what if Sakura tried to get his head to become part of the ground 5 times already, or that Tsunade wouldn't give him any mission because he "needed vacation" or so she said. Right now, it was just him and his delicious Ramen, so now nothing (and I do mean nothing) could get at his brain except the smell of his meal.

His moment was ruined, however, when a medic Nin appeared right next to him (and almost making him choke on his food) gave him a sealed scroll and disappeared. Thinking it was a mission he decided to open it at home and left Ichiraku immediately.

He read the scroll and left for the training ground on the outskirts of Konoha, where Sakura was supposedly waiting for him with information concerning Sasuke's location.

He briefly wondered why she didn't come herself, but the thought of finding Sasuke overrode that one and he sped up, pouring as much Chakra as he could to go faster, until he felt a presence behind him. He stopped abruptly and turned around, inadvertedly locking eyes with the man before him, and almost instantly cursing himself for it when he felt his eyelids close and his body being caught by the raven-haired man. His last conscious thought being

'_I'm __screwed'_ (Literally).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Itachi smirked as he dropped Naruto's body onto the bed. He had found an abandoned house (well the family living here was under a Genjutsu, so it was abandoned for now) and decided he wouldn't bring Naruto to the base (he did not trust them to wait until his craving was over to try and unseal the Bijuu). He sat in a chair, next to the bed and waited.

'_phase one complete'_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Naruto woke up with a start, having received cold water on his face, and glared at the raven before uncharacteristically calming down.

'_Did the bastard capture Sakura__-Chan too? Or was he behind the whole thing?'_

Itachi observed him, noticing how much he had grown, physically and mentally too since he didn't start screaming his head off as soon as he was awake.

'_It seems training with a Sannin will __even change the most unrestrained ninja'_

That thought however was scratched when he heard Naruto yell loudly

"Where the hell am I? And where is Sakura-Chan?"

He was just glared at and commanded to follow. And for the first time since he had so nicely been woken up, he realized that he was not tied up, and had absolutely nothing that restrained him. As if he read his thoughts, his captor said

"You will understand why you are not restrained when you see who I have on the other side of that door. Just to make it clear, this has nothing to do with the Akatsuki, I want your cooperation on something, and I need a guarantee that you will not go back on your word"

His tone was bland, but he was too excited to contain his amusement at Naruto's look of confusion _'Soon, Kitsune, soon'._

Itachi opened a door and Naruto felt his heart stop. Sakura was chained to a wall, she had blood on her face and looked unconscious. He turned to their captor

"You bastard, what did you do to her?"

"I told you. I need your cooperation and I needed an insurance of some sort. You are not strong enough to defeat me, so will you cooperate? "

He had decided when he formulated his little plan that he wanted to have something as close as possible to his dream, so he would need a willing participant.

"So, Naruto-Kun, do you want to save your friend? Or should I kill you both now?"

He waited, already knowing the answer, but couldn't suppress a smirk when it came.

"Fine, I'll do it"

Itachi wasted no time. He grabbed Naruto and teleported to the first room.

In seconds he had Naruto naked and got rid of his shirt exposing his toned chest to a sputtering Naruto.

"The hell….what are you…………..huh?" He was trying to cover everything at once and failing miserably, immensely entertaining his half naked captor.

"Do not hide yourself Naruto-Kun, or should I take it as you not cooperating?"

Even with the amused tone, the threat was clear and Naruto pulled his hands away, baring himself to his soon-to-be lover/rapist (depends how you see it really XD). He was laid sideways on the bed with his legs on the floor, and Itachi was towering before him.

He wiggled uncomfortably under Itachi's lust-filled eyes, and started flushing, mortified when his body started reacting. His captor however, seemed pleased as he lowered himself over his blond and started nipping at the flesh under Naruto's ear, making him moan and turn his head to the side, giving Itachi more flesh to work with. He licked and nipped, leaving red, wet marks in his wake, hardening more with every sound the Kitsune made. He continued his journey down Naruto's body, making the blond whrithe as he licked his rosy nipple while pinching and pulling on the other one, pulling away slightly to give the same treatment to its twin.

Naruto's brain was on overload. He couldn't understand why he was enjoying this. Sure he was no virgin as he was a Shinobi and ninjas definitely had no time to waste to experiment Life. After all, who knew when you could die? And dying a virgin was a big no-no. All conscious thought left him when he felt hot breath right above the tip of his shaft and he whined low in his throat, making his captor chuckle. Naruto reddened a little more when he heard the sound and clenched the black sheets to maintain a little bit of confidence.

He was suddenly hit with something cold and found a tube of lubricant on his stomach.

'_What does he want me to….?__'_ He felt Itachi climb on the bed, getting comfortable, sitting against the headboard, legs spread out, still wearing his pants.

"Get on the bed, before me…..no with your back to me".

Naruto obeyed, still half in a daze and not seeing where this was going.

"Prepare yourself for me". The command was clear and Naruto couldn't hide a blush at what he was about to do. He would never admit it out loud, but the idea of having this strong bastard watching him was turning him on more than Sakura ever did.

'Sakura', he rather felt guilty for her predicament but told himself that he was doing this to save her (Yeah right).

He bent a little, giving Itachi a very delicious view, and began working his fingers inside his hole, teasing it a little before, and watching as Itachi as he took himself out and stroked his hot rigid flesh in synch with his plowing fingers.

"You are no virgin are you, Naruto-kun?" He started a little when his captor spoke and when he hesitated his captor continued with a dark voice "No need to lie. I can see you prepared yourself before. Your hands move like they belong in that tight space". He chuckled a little before talking again "Who did you prepare yourself for Naruto-kun? Was it my little brother?" When Naruto froze a little, he chuckled again but left it at that.

Soon Itachi gripped his hips and turned him over putting him face to face (well maybe not) with his arousal. He started suckling on the head and was about to put his fingers out but a huskily murmured command stopped him "Don't still your hand, keep going".

After a moment, he felt Itachi's hands in his hair, pulling and he stopped his torment on the throbbing cock. Itachi then slid down the bed and pulled Naruto above him, placing him over his saliva slicked shaft, gripped his hips harshly and pulled him down in one stroke, striking his prostate dead on( he had enough dreams to know where it is located lol). Naruto cried out, in pleasure or pain, he didn't know. He felt so full he thought he would split in two. But h didn't waste a second, he put his hands against Itachi's chest and started riding him as if it was his last. Itachi didn't complain, and concentrated on hitting the blond's prostate with each stroke.

"Nnng…..aah…..huh …huh". Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't open his eyes. His prostate was being abused and he could only moan and arch over the man bringing him that much pleasure. His mouth opened in a silent scream when his leaking shaft was harshly grabbed and he bounced harder on Itachi's cock.

Itachi couldn't get enough of the sight above him. It was Art. Face flushed and wild hair, back arched, eyes closed and mouth open, Naruto looked, for lack of better comparison, like an angel (a fallen one maybe).

Without breaking their rhythm, he rolled them over, pinning the blond under him and literally pound him into the mattress until he came, screaming his name, passage clenching around him, triggering his own silent release, his seed overflowing and running down the blonde's asscheeks. When he could breathe normally again he looked at Naruto, chuckling a little when he saw him passed out with drool leaking down his chin.

He pulled out and cleaned the both of them before dressing and leaving through the door, with a last glance at a still passed out Naruto, and a vague thought about having to do that again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto came to and realized he was in a weird bed, naked and the smell of sex assaulting his nose. He recalled the events of the night before and flushed crimson. Suddenly, he remembered something

'_Sakura'_

He got dressed in a hurry, vaguely cursing Itachi for the lingering pain in his ass and flushed again at his thoughts.

He arrived at the room where he saw Sakura and opened the door yelling

"Sakura-Chan….huh?"

The room was bare, no chains, no Sakura, no nothing. He scratched his head and noticed a note pinned by a Kunai on the far wall:

_It seem Jirayia-sama had not taught you enough, Naruto-kun_

_ Your Genjutsu skills are still lacking_.

That night, at the Akatsuki base, a man slept like a baby.

That night, in Konoha, a blond started having strange dreams about a certain Raven.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Hey I made my ItaNaru without it becoming an ItaSasu this time. Well I hope you will like this one. And please Review, I enjoy reading reviews as much as I love writing lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

A/N: Hey, I finally made a little something with this, so I hope you will like it.

Enjoy ItaNaru goodness…

--

It had been a month since he'd been tricked and he was still dreaming of that night.

Sure his dreams sometimes took liberties with reality, but it was not so bad in itself. No, what was bad, was that he woke up every morning with an unfulfilled need and he didn't know what to do to get rid of it or fulfil it, the latter would be best.

He had thought of setting out to search for the older Uchiha and just screw him into the ground (or rather getting screwed into the ground) but it would be foolish, he knew it. And if there was something he was not, since he came back from his training with Jiraiya, it was definitely foolish.

He had even tried sex with Sasuke, but as good as it was, there was something lacking. He didn't know what it was but he didn't feel it while sleeping with Sasuke.

So he didn't know what to do anymore. What should he do to get rid of that craving for the Uchiha?

He couldn't get out of the village for long, since he was officially Tsunade's heir and he had Hokage training everyday. That and he had Anbu trailing him during the day.

Maybe, he should just take a vacation and go looking for the raven… No, Tsunade wouldn't let him leave now. They had a meeting with the Mizukage and his representative the next week so that was definitely out.

And he had to clean his house as the representative would be living with him. It was a custom of theirs, so that the future allies would be even closer. Just as the Mizukage was going to room in the Hokage tower.

And that damn representative would stay with him until all the negotiations were done. That could take months! And he could just bet that guy would be an old fart and a ramen-hater! Grrrrrrr…

He sighed. There was no solution, it seemed. Well, he'd just have to endure until the meeting and then, he'd see.

A week later, Naruto was ready to bite everyone's head off.

He was so horny and unsatisfied that he could have left the village now just to find Itachi.

He sighed and tried to will his unwanted erection down. Thank god he had robes on, so it was not visible. But he still ached.

"Calm down, gaki, you'll do fine. Just remember you cannot attack them, as they are allies, okay?" said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at her and nodded.

_That's it I'm leaving right after this… Representative be damned._

They both walked into the meeting room and the two figures stood up still facing away from them.

They turned and Naruto almost fainted on the spot.

--

Itachi was having a very good day.

Well not exactly, but, knowing what he would be doing later today, he thought it would turn out to be a good day anyway. So genius that he was, he decided to anticipate and start saying now that his day was perfect.

He had managed to convince Pein to let him act as his representative so he would be staying in Konoha. Now why would he want to go back there, you ask?

Well for several reasons:

First, his brother now knew the truth about his past and so did the Godaime, so no one would be trying to cut his head off in Konoha.

Second, it had been a while since he went back there and he wanted to see how weak they had become.

Three, and that was the most important, since his last encounter with his Kitsune, he's been horny and he knew that as a representative, he would have to live with his little lover.

He had tried to find another way to get rid of his urges, but it didn't work. He was always left unsatisfied no matter what he tried.

So here he was, with Pein at his side waiting for the Hokage and his Kitsune to come.

He heard the click of the door and he smirked, his Ktsune was going to have a big surprise…

--

Naruto got home, Itachi was silently following him.

He still couldn't believed all he had learnt from this meeting. It seemed that the Uchiha had been a spy of Konoha and Pein one of Amegakure, they were working together to kill a threat to both Konoha and Ame.

The guy, Mada- something was now dead and Pein was the new Mizukage. Itachi was still a Konoha Shinobi but would be working on the peace treaties as a representative before returning to Konoha… Indefinitely.

Naruto didn't know how to take that. It was a lot to take in in one sitting. But that kind of explained Sasuke's change since he came back. Itachi said that he had told Sasuke everything during their last encounter.

He sighed a little, his ache was coming back.

He was about to turn around to look at Itachi when he felt arms settle around his waist.

He felt Itachi kiss his neck and he tilted his head to the side, giving him more skin to work on.

He gasped when Itachi bit down and moaned when he lapped at the wound. He turned around in Itachi's arms and kissed him, hunger and lust plain in his eyes.

They undressed each other and soon Itachi had him pinned onto his bed.

Itachi looked around the room, trying to find something useful and his eyes fell on Naruto's headband. He took it from the nightstand and tied it around his lover's eyes. He then took his own off and tied Naruto's hands to his headboard.

Naruto tested his bonds a little, tugging on them, but arched when he felt Itachi's mouth on his nipple, sucking and lapping at it. He gasped as he felt his other nub being pinched harshly and sighed as Itachi switched and lapped at the abused one.

He felt Itachi's fingers against his mouth and he obeyed the silent command. He sucked on them and moaned loudly around the fingers as he felt Itachi engulf his length.

He started bucking when Itachi hummed around him and the fingers were suddenly at his entrance, two harshly pushing their way inside his hole.

"Ahhhh…" He cried out in both pain and pleasure and soon he felt a third and a fourth finger stretching him even more.

"Nnngg…ahhhh…" He was now thrashing his head from side to side trying to plead for his lover to go faster but unable to speak as pleasure became overwhelming.

He whimpered as he felt the mouth and fingers retreat at the same time and he shuddered at the cold feeling against his cock and hole.

He soon felt Itachi's member at his hole and wiggled his hips to show his lover he was impatient. He heard Itachi chuckle and he suddenly cried out as he was filled in one stroke.

He wrapped his thighs around Itachi's waist to urge him to go faster and felt his lover bent over him as he started pounding even faster into him.

"Ita…. Chi…god" By now he was screaming and he could feel his release waiting to explode out of his cock. He heard Itachi groaning lowly in his throat and he knew the raven was ready too.

He felt Itachi hit his prostate one last tome and his release crashed over him. He screamed so loudly, he was sure his voice would sound weird the next morning.

He felt his passage clench and Itachi's release hit his insides.

His hands were released and he took off the blindfold himself as the raven collapsed next to him and the blond cuddled into his side.

He closed his eyes thinking he wouldn't have to chase after Itachi after all…

That, and it wouldn't be so bad living with a representative.

--

That was my first time writing consensual sex!! And I tried to do something not angsty!!

Was it any good?

Thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
